Facing the Plague
by DuzellVisalia
Summary: A feisty assassin, a pyro elementalist, a slightly disturbed necromancer and a couple assorted guildmates are not the idea world saving team. So why in the world is the emperor summing them to help deal with Cantha's plague? Defeat one little lich king and suddenly everyone wants you to solve their problems. T for blood and stuff in later chapters.


Duzell Visalia adjusted the grip on her dagger as she looked at the hordes of afflicted surrounding her and her guildmates. They'd been fighting for nearly twenty minutes and yet the horde had not lessened at all. They must be near the source of the plague in the area. She snapped back into focus as she heard Lori, their healer, yelling for some backup. She saw Laila rush to Lori's side as she heaved her broadsword into the side of the nearest afflicted. "Everyone get down!" she heard Mark scream as she felt the first of his conjured fire rain down on the afflicted around her. "Mark!" she yelled up to him. "Clear us a path outta here. We need a more defensible location." Mark didn't reply, instead simply turned and directed his fire to a single path through the afflicted. She saw Laila grab Lori and guide her to the exit. She threw one of her knives at an afflicted warrior chasing after them and took off after them herself. They barely made it to the safety of the Kaineng City before the afflicted began assaulting the walls of the city. The archers stationed on the walls made short work of the pursuing afflicted however. They were safe, for now.

Duzell breathed a sigh of relief and whispered a quick prayer to Dwayna for the safe return of the rest of her guild. Her guild, The Dragon Legion, had volunteered to help protect the capital city during the plague. Her group had been on a simple scouting mission when they were ambushed and she feared for the other scouting party. She stiffened as she heard to sound of footsteps behind her. "Well, it looks like someone had fun. And here you said you wouldn't need me." Duzell turned around. "I didn't need you. The four of us made it back just fine without your help."

The newcomer smirked. "Oh really? Then why is Mark getting stitches and the monks working on Lori's broken arm? You got ambushed, _like I said you would, _and if I had been there I could have helped."

Duzell looked wearily at the man standing in front of her. She couldn't believe that he was starting this conversation again now. She was bone tired and in no mood to argue. "Jordan please can we not have this conversation right now. I'm tired and I'm worried about Angel's group. They should be back by now."

"I could have gone with them then." Jordan muttered petulantly. "Look we don't need to talk about it. I get it. You don't trust me even though I've given you no reason not to. But it's alright. All I'm saying is, next time I say it's a trap don't completely ignore me. I know how these things work. I've spent my entire life fighting superior forces, remember."

"I know Jordan. But this isn't Ascalon and we aren't fighting Charr here. The afflicted don't think like the Charr do. All they do is kill and destroy. There is no planning with them, no forethought. It's like dealing with armies of wild animals. And if you remember, last time you went out with us you nearly got yourself and Mark killed."

Jordan smiled at this. "Almost being the key word. And I do recall us winning that battle with no afflicted still standing. I get the job done Duzell. Facts are facts."

Duzell was about to comment on Jordan's definition of a fact when she heard a commotion down near the gates. She slid of the crate she had been sitting on and moved over to the wall to get a better look. At least two battalions of city guards were rushing out in to the square and lining up into battle formation.

"Commander," Duzell called out to the head of the city guard. "What's going on here?"

"Ah, Lady Visalia, I'm glad you're here. Master Togo just sent word of a massive group of afflicted over in Vizunah Square. Apparently there was some type of nest there and when Togo and his students went there to study the source of the plague they must have disturbed it. If his group fails to hold them back the next place those afflicted will come is here and we cannot lose the city."

Duzell checked that she had all her daggers and proper amounts of her poisons, "Does Togo want backup? I and some of my guild can go assist him if you would rather not send your men."

The commander looked confused. "Lady Visalia, half of the Dragon Legion is already there. Lady Angel accompanied Togo and his students as protection."

Duzell didn't even wait to hear the rest of what the commander was saying as she rushed to the healer's tent. She found her three friends sitting inside listening to the monks tell stories of the strangest and most gruesome wounds they had healed. "How are your injuries?" Duzell inquired stepping inside. "Good as new." Mark answered holding out his arm so she could see the unmarred skin. "I'll tell you these monks are miracle workers. I mean Lori's good with the protection and the smiting but I think these guys got her beat on the pure healing."

Lori's brow furrowed at Marks words. "I was not trained to be a healer. If you are not interested in my specific abilities then by all means you may go without them next time we do battle." Mark looked over at her and gave her his best smile. "Oh you know I'm just teasing with you. I'm sorry. Please don't stop looking out for me. You're the best monk ever!" Laila snickered at Mark's over the top apology. "What's the rush Duzell? Are we under attack?" Mark and Lori grew silent and turned to Duzell as they reached for their staffs. "Not here, Vizunah Square. Master Togo went to collect some tomes so he could do further research on the plague and apparently the were attacked by an army of afflicted. Angel and the others are with him. We'll head out as soon as you're ready. You sure your arm is healed enough to fight Lori?"

"I will be alright. It is like Mark said; these monks are quite talented in the arm of healing. Also, my fighting is hardly physical. I shall be able to perform my duties." That said Lori picked up her staff and walked out of the tent. She was followed immediately by Laila. Mark stepped out to walk beside Duzell.

"Look, Duzell, I know you're not going to want to hear this but if there really is as many afflicted as you say then we can use all the help we can get. Jordan is a good Necromancer and we can use that. Besides you know he'll want to come."

Duzell looked at Mark in shock. "You are going to stick up for him? He almost got you killed in Zen Daijun. He's a loose cannon with no concept of teamwork and I can't keep an eye on him 24-7."

"Balthazar's beard, Duzell! He's never gonna prove himself if you won't give him a chance. Look, I knew him before the searing. He was a good guy. Yeah, the searing screwed him up, but who didn't get messed when fire rained down from the sky on them? He really is trying to help. You should be glad he even listens to you and doesn't just sneak out after us. "

Duzell sighed and stared at Mark. "Fine Jessup. But if he screws up it's on your head." Duzell turned to where Jordan was perched and yelled. "Get your ass down here necromancer. You're coming with. If you don't listen to orders though, I'm going to kill you."

The last thing Duzell saw before Jordan disappeared was his obnoxious smirk. "I know I'm going to regret this."


End file.
